


(Podfic) Washed Up

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Amnesia, Beach House, Beaches, M/M, Slow Burn, You'll know it when you see it, a little Missing!Link, a weird kind of amnesia so suspend your disbelief, also kind of a fast burn, crabber!rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: A man washes up on a beach with zero memory of who he is or how he got there. When he meets a crabber who might be able to help, he finds himself wondering: can you ever really go back?





	(Podfic) Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Washed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303365) by [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips). 

> A huge thank you to Linkslipssinkships for letting me podfic this wonderful entry into the Rhink fandom. Just like the ocean this tale is filled with mystery, romance, intrigue and surprising twists and turns. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The intro and outro song is called The Restless Waves and can be found here:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/dirty-three/sets/ocean-songs-1


End file.
